The sand, the water and the misbehaved
by Hate me like I hate you
Summary: A night in a lone tower far from any human presence lies the princess trapped. Mystery raises the curtains and brings new company to our girl. Just not what one would normally expect. Presents are sometimes...too arousing.


'**The sand, the water and the misbevhaved**

**Rated :M**

The sand surrounded her, caressing her naked form. She whimpered at the sensation of contradictory temperatures that the sand possessed. Some accumulated at the end of the bed. Some at the top. She sat up from her bead watching the sand dance. Her eyes widened when the sand separated in little groups of sands and each one started to move separately. One grabbed her left ankle, the other one her right, the ones on the top grabbed her wrists. Some gathered around her waist raising it off the bed with her legs. Her hands were held down on the pillow. The sand holding her ankles started to separate her legs wide. Her heart hitched, the cold air hitting her exposed areas. She closed her eyes and swallowed a bulge in her throat. Her legs were moved to wide angles, creating a split on the air. Her virgin vagina exposed along with her anal entrance. Water started to form around her room, making her gasp and stared wide eyed at the element. The water started to caress her naked body, making her shiver and moan whet it started to surround and fondle her small breast. She whimpered when the element started to create long slit lines of water and started to prod on her vagina. The water separated the lips of the vagina, showing a raised clit and an almost non-existent entrance. She whined a little when the water started to wet her inside tenderly soon exiting and doing the same to the anal canal, making her squirm and close her eyes at the strange sensation. Soon the water disappeared, only leaving the one fondling her breasts teasingly, making her do weird sounds that sounded like tiny held in moans. Her eyes widened when some sand started to separate her cheeks and other separating her lips. She whimpered and trashed when she felt something entering her two virginal entrance. The sand expanding inside making her scream in pain and pleasure. She trashed harder, making the sand move in and and out in weird angles. The sand increased it's speed's thrust and it's strength, making the girl gasp and scream harder. Her eyes tightly closed and her lips bleeding from all her biting. She couldn't handle anymore and she screamed one last time, throwing her sweet virgin white liquid out of her pussy, trailing the sand. The sand started to move her, she started to object but the sand was too strong to fight against. She was bent and she heard a moving object do strange sound, like it were vibrating. She side glanced back and her eyes widened when she saw two vibrators that looked way too big for her. She started to trash but the sand only made her legs impossibly more wider, making her hiss when she felt a bone get sprang. The vibrators were both pushed in with some difficulty. It pained her a lot. Tears were falling from her eyes as she felt like she was getting ripped. She could feel and smell blood in the air. The two dildos were then thrust deep inside her and pulled back, every thrust harder, faster and deeper. She whined, trashed, screamed, moaned, and cried for it to end, until she came. The dildos were removed with white and red liquid morphing in to pink. Her breath was too elaborated, the heat was too much, she was sweating and she was tired. She can't take it anymore. She pleaded the torment to stop, but that only made the elements to start moving once again. Her wide open pussy was pushed on the slick bed, making her sigh at the soft feeling. Her hands were help on the bed string and something painfully big started invading her anal canal. So big, her cream came right from her core. She tried to move but she couldn't. The objet was hard and hot, too hot. It made her sweat more. The object started to move out and thrust back in, making her wet abused pussy to slide around the bed, making her moan at the sweet friction. Her hips were moved according to thrust, making every slide come with a painful thrust. It was a repeating process until she finally came. Her eyes were closing and she was sure that darkness would take her tonight, but something was shoved on her mouth and the water made her swallow it. She suddenly felt awake, but she still hurt. She was twisted around until her ass cheek were open and inside it was the extremely cold metal post bed between her cheek, making her gasp and moan. She was upside down. She closed her eyes and bit her lip when she saw what had entered her back, It was a heated metal pole. Her legs were separated yet again but not mush this time. Just enough to expose her wet abused pussy. A candle was moved on top of her vagina, it was moved angles until a steaming wax fell on her pussy, making her scream, and trash around. The process was done three times. Water appeared and started to heal her burn, entering her hole again to massage her insides deep enough to make her moan and try to move. She was released and feel to bed when the water exited with some white liquid. She stared at the water until the white liquid was splattered to her face. She cough when she felt the liquid entered in her mouth. Her chest and now her released breast, raised and lowered as her breathing was still elaborated. She was raised again to the air by the sand, a familiar noise was echoed around the dark room and her eyes widened when's she saw a vacuum. She pulled to the plugged item and the host was inserted on her ass, drying her completely, making her gasp at the weird cold feeling. She blush and screamed when they moved the host towards her pussy, the thing sucking her dry, pulling the clit hard. Her eyes closed tightly in weird pleasure. Then is was turned off and she released a sigh. There was just one thought in her mind when she got lost in darkness. ''_That was awesome.'_


End file.
